Red String
by Wind Fire Fox Yuki
Summary: Red String is a Jigoku Shojo series of One Shots! Enjoy for this series of one shots shall ferry you to hell!
1. Hell Boat 1

**Red String – A Collection of Jigoku Shoujo One Shots**

_WindFireFoxYuki_

_**Hell Boat: 1**_

**Jigoku Tenshi**

* * *

_It was pitch black in this hell. Pale fingers trembled and curled around the straw doll, the wind rippling through black locks that frayed and punctured the faint sparkling lights of the stars above with their secluded darkness. Tears hit like bullets against the small straw article of vengeance. It was almost serene, that something so small could set this weeping girl free from all her suffering…for a while at least. _

_But was it really worth it? An eternity of hell…she at best had seventy years of life left. But an eternity in hell…? Was it truly worth the release of her suffering here on earth only to go to hell in the end and rediscover her torture? Sickly honey colored eyes yellowed in the moonlight rose to the stars as a strangled cry ripped past her chapped lips. Could she do it? Could she really pull the red string?_

* * *

"**Izumi-chan!"**

Honey colored eyes flickered open slowly, a groan pushing past full chapped lips. It had been another long night for the raven haired beauty. She rolled over as another cry of her name rang out throughout the house. Finally her door burst open and a little boy with tufts of brown hair sticking to his face in places and a towel wrapped tight around his face glared towards the tired femme with heated honey glazed eyes.

"**Don't you hear mom calling you Neechan!? Answer her already its annoying!"**

Another groan echoed in to the room as the girl forced herself from her bed, her younger brother snorted and padded out of the room a small puddle laying in his wake.

In the far corner of the girl's room, a beautiful green eye sparkled in to view. It watched her with an almost curious indignation before closing as her range of site moved towards its location.

Outside opposite the girls bedroom window, located high up on the roof of the neighboring apartment complex's roof stood Ichimoku Ren. His green eyes glistened with the sun, his hatred for the situation palpable on the on the air.

"**You seem agitated Moku."**

"**You would be too…She's entered that wretched mans name in and deleted it every night for the past two months. Her indecision is wearing on me, does she like what he does to her?"**

He turned blazing green eyes on to the vixen beside him; Honeonna was as beautiful as she was old. The thought brought a small smile to his lips as the wind picked up, blowing their black hair in unison to its whistling melody.

"**Her mother…Her mother has known for years and has done nothing. I'll never understand these humans…" **

Honeonna said nothing, merely turned her listless eyes to the house's front door. The young girl with her flowing black locks and honey colored eyes that looked so much like their precious mistress with her lifelessly bored expression and her hair style moved with a sort of stumbling grace the young boy having to move just a touch faster than his normal gate to keep up with his elder sister.

Honey eyes turned very carefully towards the roof, she had felt eyes so intent in their gaze on her neck that it had aggravated her in to action. But nothing was there…nothing was ever behind her when she turned. She'd only been feeling this way since she'd accessed the site. She could only gather the Devil must be angry that she'd continuously accessed with a pent up hatred so great that the need to release was self destructive and then waited until it was to late to send before quietly clicking the white X and going to bed.

* * *

"**Izumi! Good morning!"**

Lifeless honey eyes turned their sickly sweet gaze to the girl that had approached her.

"**Aiya…Good morning."**

"**Mou! Izumi-chan where's your holiday spirit? Its white day after all!" **

"**White…Day?"**

"**Mhm! I bet you'll get lots of chocolate this year too Izumi! I can't wait!"**

Brown eyes met Honey and the girl's exuberance seemed to be contagious for Izumi's lips pulled back in to a very faint smile and the girl named Aiya grabbed her hand and made off towards the school gates pulling a very dim Izumi excitedly behind her.

* * *

_The girl cried out covering her face as she dropped to her knees. There was a shattering noise and lack glass fell above her, a rank smelling liquid staining her body, drenching her clothes and matting her hair to her face. Her pale honey eyes turned towards the object of her rage, of her hate, terror hot in her sickly sweet eyes._

'_**Izumi…you little bitch!'**_

_She flinched as his fist connected with her shoulder sending her frail body smacking in to the wall. The mans face was stained with spittle and chocolate…her chocolate from earlier that day._

'_**You little whore! Leading these poor guys on when you have me at home! I ought to kill you!'**_

_Izumi screamed as he tore at her school uniform, buttons flew in every direction. Her vision blurred with tears and brute force as she was thrust in to the ground._

_Upstairs, Tetsuo her younger brother slammed his door and locked it; slipping in his head phones and turning his music up loud so he wouldn't have to hear it. _

_Further down the hall Izumi's mother sat up in bed reading a book her door already closed. There was no hope…Izumi would get no help._

Izumi sat at her computer desk, her eye swollen and caked shut with dry blood. Her pale full lips chapped, nicked, bleeding and kiss swollen. Her pale naked flesh covered in bruises, blood and fluids. Her index finger trembled over the mouse button; Ichinako Rizudo was already typed in to the text box.

'_Send it…Izumi please…send it!'_

* * *

She shut her eyes and clicked the button a weak sob breaking past her lips. This was her only chance of survival, her only hope of escaping her gruesome lot in life. Her hair whipped in to her face as she pulled a robe around her battered body. She turned slowly her honey eyes wide with fear and curiosity.

"**Who…are you?"**

"**I am…Enma Ai. You summoned me." **

"**You're…Jigoku Shoujo…"**

Ai nodded quietly as the ominous wind swirled around them whipping about their hair in glistening lines of darkness that became even blacker against the sudden crimson back drop.

Ai held her hand out.

"**Ichimoku Ren."**

"**Ok, Mistress."**

The handsome man behind her stared in to Izumi's eyes as he lifted his pendant and kissed it. Suddenly in Ai's hand was a blue straw doll.

"**If you truly wish revenge, pull this red string. The person whom you wish revenge upon will immediately be ferried to hell. By pulling this red string you are making a covenant with me. If you seal the covenant your soul will fall in to Hell as well. After you die, that is."**

Izumi clutched the blue straw doll to her chest but as she turned her sickly sweet honey eyes to where Ai had been there was no one there…just her own reflection in the mirror looking back at her.

* * *

_Izumi hit the wall hard blood splattering from her mouth along the frilly pink wall of her room. She struggled to crawl away as a scream ripped from her throat as his meaty hand encircled her ankle. _

'_**I can't do this anymore…I can't do this anymore! Please! God please save me!'**_

_Then she saw it…the blue straw doll on her window sill. Kicking and struggling; another scream ripped from her full blood drenched lips. Her hands clawed reaching and scratching the air tears and sobs of pure anguish filled the room along with thick wet panting sounds._

_So disgusting, a loud thwack echoed off the walls and a yelp echoed soon after. His hand curved and slapped against her hips as she clawed the ground, her eyes paled and yellowed by the moon, her hair whipping about her battered body as her fingers curled, reaching…reaching._

_Yellowed eyes emptied of their anguish driven foreward by her pure rage and hatred for this man that had violated her for the last time. Her fingers curled around the doll; jerked roughly at the string and a sob of pure relief left her._

'_**I have heard your hatred.' **_

* * *

"**Ara Ara…it looks like he's waking up."**

A laugh rippled past Honeonna's full lips as her deep brown eyes followed the squabbling man who struggled across the floor in terror.

"**He isn't even wearing any pants. How shameful for a man."**

Wanyudo slipped his hat off, shaking his great bald head with disgust.

"**Men who abuse their children are not men anymore Wanyudo. They are worse than scum."**

Honeonna and Wanyudo glanced at Ichimoku he seemed to loathe this type of case the most, neither expected to see him here. Their thoughts and gazes were turned back to the man as all of a sudden hands ripped from the ground touching him all over ripping away what was left of his clothes…and his skin.

"**May you suffer that poor girls hell over and over again for the rest of all eternity you pitiful piece of dirt."**

Honeonna and Wanyudo lowered their gazes allowing him to suffer such torture alone as that poor girl had. But it wasn't long before they had all vanished and only Ai remained.

"**O pitiful shadow bound in darkness, looking down upon people and causing them pain. A soul drowned in sinful karma…"**

Everything grew quiet, the hands **had stilled even the man seemed to have stopped his breathing and whimpering ministrations.**

"**Want to try dieing this once?"**

Ai tilted her head to the side and spread her arms slowly suddenly the flow of the sakura petals in all their beauty was only interrupted by the loud shriek of the man.

As he woke up struggling in the boat the hands returned he begged and pleaded with Ai to release him back to his home. But she stared on slowly moving her hands back and forth over the rudder that steered the boat.

"**This revenge will ferry you to hell."**

His screamed rippled the water as they slowly vanished in to the darkness.

* * *

"**I thought I'd find you here Moku."**

Ichimoku Ren lifted his green eyes away from the smiling laughing girl that was Izumi and glanced back at Honeonna, the darkness in his eyes had gone. He seemed to have been as released as Izumi had felt when that terrible man had vanished from atop her body.

"**When she was crying on me…she told me many things. How her brother used to try and help her until the night that her father visited his bedroom. How her mother had tried as well before she was beaten within an inch of her life. That man was a menace…speaking to me like that, even as a doll it seemed to strengthen her resolved. She promised me, if he did it again she would risk her soul and pull the string. She doesn't believe that she'll go to hell for it though…She thinks she can repent enough to break the covenant."**

"**Humans like to have hope Moku, you know that."**

"**Let's go back…"**

The two startled and turned around to see Ai standing there, her black hair waving in to her face, strands of that night like silk interrupting the pure hatred in her blood stained eyes. The two nodded at her and turned away, Ichimoku stealing one last glance at the smiling honey eyed girl he'd saved from her hell on earth.

Izumi laughed beautifully her friend Aiya seemed to be infected with her friend's happiness now, and it was a pleasant changed not to have to cheer the dreary girl up. Izumi turned away her hand reaching up to clasp over her left breast. She lowered her head and whispered a soft thanks to the black mark that lay against her body…the black mark that saved her life.

**"I will release your hatred."**

_**Yuki**_: Finished! First one shot of the Red String series! Woot! RxR. Also I'd prefer it if no one reviewed on how it was confusing at any part in the story. Since it was meant to be fast paced and confusing in some places especially Izumi's final rape scene where she grabs the doll. I wished it to be a little unfocused so that it could properly show how she was feeling eccentric in that particular situation. Other than that enjoy it! For this series of one shots shall ferry you to hell Just kidding….


	2. Hell Boat 2

Red String – A Collection of Jigoku Shoujo One Shots

**Red String – A Collection of Jigoku Shoujo One Shots**

_WindFireFoxYuki_

_**Hell Boat: 2**_

**Mizuumi**

_Blonde hair so exotic in this far away land splayed across the ground floating in the puddle that lay beneath the body of the small girl. She couldn't be any older than ten years old, her pale fingers curled around the red straw doll. Tears rolled down her rosy cheeks. The white kimono she wore made her blue eyes stand out even more against her ethereal skin and her golden curls. This doll was her salvation, this red straw doll with the glimmering blood red string. Eyes so blue they were like the deepest country sky, were so flat they reflected the darkness of the night above her and every star in the sky._

_She turned her head her lips pursed stifling a cry as she stared at the doll. She could do it, she could pull the string. She had to…for herself…for her little brother. It was almost wrong that a child so young could experience such hatred. So much hate it overflowed from her lips and forced her nails to claw at her own flesh. Her caretaker had countless times asked her where the scratches on her pale flesh were coming from, she'd stayed silent. Her hatred was hers to bear._

"**Wanyuudou?"**

Said bald man looked up from the small girl sitting at the computer desk. It was well past midnight but the girl hadn't moved from her seat. She was so small her feet didn't even touch the ground and all she seemed to wear on her pale body was white clothes. It worried Wanyuudou for some reason; this girl had entered her Mother's name over and over without clicking for the past week.

"**Ah Honeonna I didn't think you would be here."**

The bald man slowly raised his hand offering the beautiful woman a cigarette though she declined and stared in to the house.

"**Grandma!"**

Wanyuudou laughed softly as Honeonna bristled at the loud cry of Grandma from the annoying girl atop the telephone pole.

"**Get down from there you brat!"**

Kikuri turned her wide purple eyes down upon the elder woman, her soft black hair fluttered in to her face as her lips curled in to a mischievous giggle. She slowly shrugged out of her black and yellow butterfly yukata revealing the white dress and sun hate that she usually wore in the human world.

"**I'll be going then Baldy and Grandma!"**

The mischievous girl launched herself off the telephone pole despite protests from the two left behind on the roof top.

"**Geez! That girl, always getting in the mistresses way!"**

"**Ne, Oneechan…Are you going to press it this time?" **

The girl turned startled eyes towards the younger femme that had appeared in her room seemingly out of no where.

"**If you're going to press it Oneechan, you better do it now times running out."**

Purple and blue eyes turned to the clock on the wall as the second hand ticked closer and closer to the twelve threatening to take away her chance. She stifled a scream; if she let this go on any longer her brother could die the next day. She turned back her blonde hair flowing around her face her finger trembling over the mouse before with a small cry she pressed down.

Kikuri giggled softly and vanished from the doorway her eerie laughter still ringing in the young girls ears.

"Erin-chan!"

The young girl stifled yet another scream and turned towards the door just as it opened the scenery seemed to change. No longer was Erin in her small bedroom with the desk, chair, nightstand, bookshelf, closet and bed. She was in a vast field staring at a crimson sunset just behind a rather large tree. Erin walked towards the tree trembling somewhat, was this a hallucination? Had her mother come in and drugged her? She stifled a gasp as red eyes met her frantic blue ones.

"**I am…Enma Ai."**

"**J-Jigoku Shoujo!?"**

Ai nodded quietly Honeonna standing just behind her leaning against the tree.

"**You really came! Thank God!" **

Erin dropped to her knees trembling tears in her grateful blue eyes.

"**I came because you summoned me."**

Erin nodded vigorously and held her hand out to Ai her fingers trembling and reaching.

"**Honeonna…"**

"**Hai Ojousan."**

The beautiful woman that had been standing behind Ai vanished and in place of her was a red straw doll sitting plainly in Ai's hand. Erin took the doll in her trembling hands and looked up at Ai.

"**W-With this I can kill her?"**

Ai stared at the young girl for a moment more before speaking.

"**If you truly wish revenge, pull this red string. The person whom you wish revenge upon will immediately be ferried to hell. By pulling this red string you are making a covenant with me. If you seal the covenant your soul will fall in to Hell as well."**

Ai paused for a moment watching Erin stare up at her in horror.

"**After you die, that is."**

"**W-Why do I have to go to hell!? I did nothing wrong!"**

Ai stared at her red eyes flat and emotionless.

"**When you curse someone, two holes will appear. When you die, your soul shall fall in to hell as well. After you die, that is."**

Erin lifted terrified blue eyes but found herself back in her room the door left ajar with no one there.

"_**Its your fault Erin!! It's your fault he's dead!!"**_

_Erin stood quietly in the center of her younger brother's room staring at a picture of the two of them laughing and smiling on the shore of a lake. It had been almost two years since her younger brother had passed away; he'd drowned in the lake. But Erin knew it wasn't as simple as that. She turned hard ice blue eyes towards her mother, this woman…with her cruel words and her harsh way had driven Erin's 7 year old brother to kill himself. It was all her fault and Erin could never forgive her._

"_**Why are you looking at me like that you little bitch!?"**_

_Erin's face was suddenly twisted to the side at the harshness of a slap from her mother. She stared at the wall there was a small knick there. Erin remembered that knick, their mother had thrown a knife at poor Erik before he died. Erin stared at it, Erik had been so afraid that he'd wet himself and she'd made fun of him. Blonde hair spilled in to her face as she turned to her mother her hands trembling from pent up frustration and rage._

"_**You killed him…you killed Erik!"**_

"_**Why you—"**_

"_**Its your fault!! YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!!"**_

_Her slender fingers curled around the thread as she screamed and jerked the red string away. She stumbled backwards toppling over her brothers aquarium. Sliding in the water she hit the ground her white kimono sticking to her body as her hair floated just a touch in the spilled water._

"_**You clumsy idiot!"**_

_Erin stared at the doll as it vanished from her hands._

"_**I have heard your hatred."**_

Pale blue eyes slowly opened Sarah, Erin's Mother, lay floating in the darkest water she'd ever seen. She stared up at the surface of the water.

"_**Erik you little shit! I never wanted you I never wanted you!"**_

Sarah's eyes widened as bubbles spilled from her mouth as she struggled to reach the surface.

"_**Erik you're useless! You're good for nothing just like your worthless father!"**_

Her heartbeat picked up as she watched her hand collide with her sons face she turned her head slowly to the side. A scream ripped through the water creating bubbles like a cloud. A skeletal arm severed the bubbles and grabbed on to Sarah's hair.

'_**Why Mommy? Why did you kill me mommy!? WHY!?'**_

Sarah shrieked and struggled away she was suddenly on the shore coughing up water and panting heavily. There in front of her was Ai, her red eyes flat as always her soft black hair flowing in to her face as she stared down at Sarah.

"**O pitiful shadow bound in darkness, looking down upon people and causing them pain. A soul drowned in sinful karma…"**

Everything became pitch black as Ai leaned in close to her, her pale hand gripping tightly at her blonde hair.

"**Want to try dieing this once?"**

As the sakura blossoms surrounded Sarah she screamed and passed out.

Ichimoku Ren stroked Sarah's hair gently as she woke up her body swollen and bursting with water. Sarah parted her lips to scream and water gushed free from her mouth.

"**This revenge…shall ferry you to hell."**

Ai stared foreward moving her hands back and forth over the rudder as they passed through the arch and in to hell.

"**Ojousan?"**

Wanyuudou stepped out from behind the tree and went to his Mistress's side. He followed her gaze and watched as Erin left the house, her eyes seemed hallow as she held her heavy suitcase. A man wrapped an arm around her shoulders and a sleazy smile curved his lips, she looked up at him then away there was new fear in her eyes now. As she turned the wind ruffled her shirt drawing her gaze down to the mark just over her left breast.

"**Lets go back."**

"**As you wish…Ojousan."**

Wanyuudou took one last look at the girl as the car pulled away and vanished with Ai.

-

-

-

-

"**I will release your hatred."**

** 'Hai Ojousan' – Yes Mistress**

** 'Ojousan' - Mistress**

**Yuki: **And that's Hell Boat number 2! I hope you all enjoyed it! See you next One shot!! For this Series of One Shots Shall Ferry you to hell!


	3. Hell Boat 3

Red String – A Collection of Jigoku Shoujo One Shots

**Red String – A Collection of Jigoku Shoujo One Shots**

_WindFireFoxYuki_

_**Hell Boat: 3**_

_Flash._

_A pale hand lifted to cover its owners hazel eyes. A glimpse of those blood splattered clothes and that terror stricken face had sent the media in to frenzy. The young boy turned in to the arms of the policewoman walking beside him. He cried out for a girl that was no longer of this world, because of a man that did not belong amongst humans in the first place. He'd known of course, for some time that this man was unstable. His sister had constantly told him not to worry, but now…now what would he do?_

"_**Kaitou-sama!! Kaitou-sama!! What will you do now that the princess is dead!?"**_

_Hazel eyes snapped open, so filled with hatred so filled with betrayal and rage. His gold and white robes fluttered about his pale form as he turned those sickly yellow eyes to the media, a sudden raw courage filling his form._

"_**The man who did this…I will send him to hell!" **_

"_**Bochama…"**_

_The young boy allowed the officer to whisk him in to the back of the police car. As the door closed he turned and glanced out the window, staring at the crowd with heated eyes, hazel met green and a flickering of helpless understanding bound the two spirits immediately._

"_**Ichimoku Ren?"**_

_Green eyes were forced to look away as the car pulled off in favor for glancing down at Kikuri tugging at his sleeve._

"_**Will you help that boy?"**_

_Ichimoku shook her off his wrist and glanced back where the car was vanishing; for some reason…he could feel that boy watching him._

"**Ehhh!? They found her body stuffed in a suitcase on the bus? How gruesome…Poor kid."**

"**He's so high and mighty. They only call his family Royalty because they own the most proficient company in the whole town. They're the richest so they're treated like royalty when they're really just cruel spoiled people!"**

"**Himeko!"**

Kaitou grit his teeth his mussed dirty blonde hair falling in jagged lines around his face, with a flourish he rose from his seat stifling the girl's conversation with a glare.

"**Kaitou-sama is there a problem?"**

The boy turned to the teacher and without more than a backwards glance stalked out of the room. He'd once demanded a normal high school life with the local children. His father had of course declined, why would the Emperor want his son mingling with the riffraff of the commoners? It was the Princess who had stood up for him and convinced her father by saying it would be good publicity with his locals. Naturally he'd agreed.

The large green eye glided across the ceiling following the little king as he left the school grounds before finally closing and vanishing.

"**Yo! Bochama."**

Foreign hazel eyes fell upon green dense with a secret hatred. A shared sense of helplessness settled between the two and the air suddenly became filled with regret.

"**Do not speak to me so casually commoner. Who are you? How dare you approach me in such a manner?"**

Ren rubbed the back of his head a lazy grin plastered on his face as the movement of his hand ruffled his black locks though they never seemed to leave his face. Kaitou's cheeks flushed faintly at the look in his green eye and quietly looked away coughing in to a closed fist.

"**Gomen…I just…"**

"**You feel useless because you couldn't stop him in time to save your sister right?"**

Kaitou stared at Ren his eyes wide and trembling with tears that threatened to spill forth. He turned away with a huff and started walking again touching his fingers to the bottom of his left eye massaging gently trying not to release the tears.

"**I understand Kaitou."**

Kaitou froze and looked over his shoulder at Ren, his eyes had stilled. No tears threatened him now, they'd dried up and been replaced by his relief and his confusion.

"**You want to send the man that killed your sister to hell don't you? You want to send your father to hell…don't you?"**

Kaitou grit his teeth and turned towards Ren his entire body trembling, his hazel eyes were so filled with hatred they were fearsome to gaze in to.

"**Yes…I want him to suffer for killing her."**

"**I can help you. I'll see you tonight at midnight."**

Kaitou blinked and when his lids resurfaced he was staring at nothing. He did a quick three sixty and Ren was gone. His hands fell from his chest, his fists loosening. What had he done?

"_**Kaitou? Can you come in here for a minute?"**_

_Kaitou kicked off his shoes a maid hurriedly took them and vanished with them, Kaitou paid her no second glance. Stalking towards his Father's study on white socked feet he slid the door open and gaped in shot. In his Father's arms was and baby, his hazel eyes glanced across the room at the beautiful woman on the couch. She had his sisters nearly brown blonde hair and hazel eyes; it was intriguing staring at this woman that was practically the older version of his older sister. _

"_**You wished to see me Father?"**_

"_**Yes Kaitou, this is Yaiko, she was the surrogate mother I used to create the replacement for your sister."**_

_Kaitou stared at the woman with frigid hazel eyes before glancing back at the baby, unbeknownst to him the large green eye materialized on the ceiling and watched the scene._

"_**Replacement…for…Kimiko? You're replacing my sister!? Shouldn't you be trying to figure out who stuffed her in to a suitcase!?"**_

_Kaitou stared in utter horror as his Father rose with anger on his face. He watched his father hand the baby back to Yaiko and stepped back slowly as his father stalked him. He cried out as he was shoved in to a wall his pale hands curling around his father's wrist that stayed locked on his throat._

"_**Listen to me Kaitou. Both of you were replaceable don't make the same mistake as Kimiko in going against me because I would not hesitate to kill you." **_

_The green eye blinked and faded away._

_Kaitou closed his eyes spit draining past his gagging mouth as he whimpering a quick yes. He sputtered and coughed as his father released him, sliding to his knees he stared at the infant in that woman's arms and knew that he would kill it and send his Father to hell. He…He had to._

Kaitou lay on his bed, it was 23:59 and he couldn't afford to go to sleep and miss the man he'd met earlier.

"**Yo! Bochama."**

Kaitou sat up startled; Ren was sitting at his computer desk. He slipped off his bed and stared at him.

"**H-How…did you get in here?"**

Ren just smiled and clicked a link just as the computers clock changed too 00:00. The small flame flickered on to the screen then vanished to revealing scrawled kanji and a text box that read 'We Will Release Your Hatred'.

"**What is this?"**

Ren glanced at the boy getting up from the chair and sitting Kaitou down.

"**Send your father to hell Kaitou."**

"**Are you going to make the covenant?"**

Green and Hazel met Purple as Kikuri sat on the window cill her lips curled in to a mischievous grin. Her butterfly Yukata fluttered around her as she jumped off the cill and pushed Kaitou in to the computer chair. She giggled and put his hands on the keyboard with a childish flourish.

"**Just type your father's name here and click send ok?"**

Kaitou stared at the strangers for a second longer then turned back. He read the URL quietly 'Jigoku Tsuushin' flashed out at him as he typed his fathers name and clicked send. He sat for a moment before turning to see the young girl had vanished and in her place was a more frightening image, an older girl as emotionless as Kimiko had been before she'd died.

"**I am…Enma Ai."**

Kaitou stood up suddenly knocking his chair to the floor his eyes wide.

"**Jigoku Shoujo?"**

She nodded quietly and stared at the boy for a space of seconds.

"**Ichimoku Ren."**

"**OK, Mistress."**

Ren stared at the boy and kissed his pendant in Ai's hand appeared a blue straw doll. She turned and held out her hand with the straw doll, an ominous wind blowing her black hair lightly around her face.

"**If you truly wish revenge, pull this red string. The person whom you wish revenge upon will immediately be ferried to hell. By pulling this red string you are making a covenant with me. If you seal the covenant your soul will fall in to Hell as well."**

Ai paused for a moment watching Kaitou stare up at her with an emotionless face as blank as her own. It tilted her head to the side lightly spilling her black hair over her shoulders.

"**After you die, that is."**

Kaitou nodded and reached out, his fingers brushing her wrist very lightly as he pulled his hand down and wrapped his palm around the blue doll.

"**Thank you."**

Ai nodded and vanished.

_The blue doll stood out against Kaitou's back pocket. Ren watched over the boy from his perch in Kaitou's pocket. With quiet determination Kaitou trailed down the hallway following the faint cries of the infant that had obviously awoken for its two hour feeds. A knife blade glinted in Kaitou's hand; he was going to hell anyway, what was stopping him now? _

_He pushed open the door and Yaiko glanced up. One of her arms was curled around the infant who was suckling quite greedily. Kaitou stared at it, his sister had always been generous and kindly even as a child. This girl would never replace her and this woman would never be his mother._

_Before she was able to scream his hand lashed out slicing through her throat and splattering the screaming infant with her blood. Kaitou plunged the knife in to the child's body watching it die instantly from the impact. Blood decorated his cheeks in careful dots of color, dripping down his white shirt and staining the fabric. It didn't matter anymore, his girl they'd named Kimiko after Kaitou's sister was not Kimiko and he never would be._

"_**Ne, **__**Oniichan**__** are you going to pull the string now?"**_

_Kaitou turned and hazel eyes met bright eager purple. He lifted Ren tenderly from his pocket glancing at the doll with a feeble reverence._

"_**Yes. Thank you."**_

_His fingers curled around the string as he looked up and saw his father burst in. He closed his eyes as his father's shot gun blast took him in the chest, just as he hit the wall his fingers glided around the string releasing it from its binds to the doll. Ren's blue straw doll vanished with a whisper: _

"_**I have heard your hatred."**_

Enzimo Kaitou's father opened his eyes slowly. His body was arranged in a strange angle and for some reason he couldn't move. Crushed down as he was struggling in such a tight space, he felt the air rushing from his lungs and his frail fists struggled to beat at the upper most wall of this jail. He screamed and yelled and struggled violently to be free. Suddenly the lid popped and Ren was staring down at Enzimo. There was a grim look in his green eyes.

"**I told you guys he'd never fit in this little old suitcase."**

Wanyuudou appeared at Ichimoku's side suddenly staring down at Enzimo with a considering glance in his dark barely visible irises.

"**Hm…you were right Moku. Here this ones bigger."**

Enzimo suddenly heard a loud clicking and turned his head, he could roll over a little in this suitcase but it was still tight. His eyes widened at the curled gutted body of his late daughter beside him, he screamed as her jaw unhinged and one word echoed off of her pale dead lips.

"**Why?"**

Enzimo finally blacked out. When he awoke he laid cramped once more his eyes widened as he struggled and screamed. His frantic hazel eye visible through a hole cut in to the fabric of the suitcase. His eye found Ai as she rowed the boat steadily towards the gate.

"**This revenge shall ferry you to hell."**

Kaitou lay gasping and panting heavily against the wall he stared at the red string in his blood soaked hand before weakly fishing a picture of himself and Kimiko from his pocket. His eyes slowly started to close a small smile touching her lips, the black mark had appeared on his chest but it didn't matter. He was about to die and go to hell after all.

Ichimoku crouched before the boy and smoothed his fingers through his childish hair. Kikuri mimicked the motion only her fingers ran through Ren's hair rather than the dieing human. Kaitou's lips trembled in to a small smile as his eyes glossed over with death, his lips quivered but with his last bit of strength he wrapped his arms around Ren and whispered.

"**Thank you."**

Ren stared over his shoulder as the boy died in his arms. He quietly laid the boy back just as the door crashed in and the police rushed in to the house. Ren vanished with Kikuri leaving behind a single tear and a broken bond that had only been for a short while.

-

-

-

-

-

"**I will release your hatred."**


End file.
